Of Demons and Villans
by Lady Celina
Summary: This is a collection of poems based on all the bad guys Harry faces at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a collection of poems based on the demons Harry faces at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world. I hope you enjoy, please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Prologue

Do you ever take the time to think about your fears?

The monster hiding under your bed,

The object of your tears.

Do you ever take the time to think about the night?

The werewolves howling to the moon,

The vampires' endless fight for life.

Do you ever take the time to think about the dark?

The feeling that no one is there,

The closeness in your heart.

So pull the coves over your head.

Make sure your window is locked tight.

For these are stories of ghosts and goblins,

And of the endless night.

* * *

What did you think? Please Review! 


	2. So it Begins

A/N: This poem takes place in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, as you may be able to tell by reading it. Hope you enjoy, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

So it Begins 

He's coming.

Through the forests and out of the trees.

He's coming.

Drinking the blood of the innocent, without a gleam of remorse.

He's coming.

Harry, can you feel the pain of your scar?

Harry, have you noticed that Dumbledore is gone?

Harry, how long has that stranger known how to put Fluffy to sleep?

Tonight is the night.

Hurry to the trapdoor.

Past the Devil's plant.

Around the mountain troll.

Trust your instincts, Harry, you must save the Stone!

Fly into the mass of keys.

Across the enchanted chess board,

And straight into the fire.

Be prepared, my dear, for what faces you now is...

_Lord Voldemort. _

* * *

Please Review! I will give brownie points to anyone who does.

;D


	3. Can You Hear it?

A/N: This is the third installment of my Poetry Collection. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Can You Hear It? 

Can you hear it?

Slithering deep into corners, hissing with contempt.

Can you see it?

Sliding across the dungeon floors, stalking its latest prey.

But most importantly of all, can you feel it?

The hairs standing up on your neck.

The shiver in your spine.

The burning sensation of being watched with great big eyes...

Yellow eyes.

Beware, my child, the Heir of Slytherin has targeted you.

And now, there is but one thing left to do.

_Run._

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Reviewers are loved! 


	4. Where has the Light Gone?

A/N: I finally got my first review! I am very grateful for Kat-Linoy, who was my first reviewer. Many thanks to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Where has the Light Gone?

_So cold..._

What happened to the fire, was it always ice?

What happened to the windows?

I thought it was a warm Autumns night.

What is happening to my heart,

Where has the light inside gone?

This wind, this hail, this darkness, it's too much to take.

Why is screaming coming out of its wake?

It's smothering me like a blanket,

Pressing in from all sides,

The world itself is falling away,

Right before my eyes.

Don't give in yet, you can do it, Harry,

Don't give in.

Not yet...not yet...not yet...

_...Like Death_.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	5. It Has Only Just Begun

A/n: School has been crazy lately, so I haven't been updating. Thank God I have finally got _some_ spare time. Anyway, here is the fifth installment of my poetry series. Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

It Has Only Just Begun.

Lured out into danger,

She couldn't have known,

Who waited for her in the darkness,

Whether it be friend or foe.

Too late now,

So I must say,

Farewell Ms. Bertha Jorkins.

He crept up the stairs to the Riddle House,

Expecting only rowdy kids.

Little did he know,

That death was waiting for him.

It was over in a second.

With a flash of bright green light.

Such a shame, it really is,

Goodbye Mr. Bryce.

Oh, it is so sad it happened this way.

He barely knew where he was,

It seems that his son hasn't harbored,

Any feelings of love.

Did he catch you from behind?

Or were you forced to look him in the eye,

As he gave the final blow?

Of course we will never know,

My regards to you,

Mr. Barty Crouch.

He was a Hogwarts champion,

He thought that he had won,

Part of the glory this contest brings,

Who would have guessed that soon he would be gone?

If there had been a battle,

He would have never given up in a fight.

He would have been a great warrior, our Cedric,

Who had lived the Hufflepuff life.

These deaths have been clouding Harry's mind,

And his very heart,

Don't rest yet, little champion,

This war has only just begun.

* * *

Please review! Extra brownie points to anyone who does! 


	6. Pain

A/N: Hi everyone! This is sort of like chapter 4 ½ instead of five. I wrote it with the feelings Harry must have had during the summer of OotP in mind. Hope y' all like it!

* * *

Pain

Pain.

It claims our bodies,

Our very minds and souls,

We wish it would just leave us be,

Never again to come our way.

We wish it would spare us of its talons of hate,

Claws of despair,

And words whispered into our ears,

Maliciously at night.

Let it float away in the cool wind, we plead,

So we never have to feel its might.

But wishing doesn't do much,

For pain of the heart.

No matter how hard others may try to understand,

To keep that aching burden at bay,

You know deep down,

That in the end,

You must be the one to banish it away.

What doesn't kill us will make us stronger,

Or at least that is what some may say.

So take up your swords of love,

Prayers of happiness and joy,

And be prepared to fight the wicked things,

Which are sure to be on the way.

* * *

Please Review! I will forever love anyone who does!I will be happy to read and review anything if I am asked. 


End file.
